1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automating certain aspects of software deployment, and, more particularly, to providing an array of post-load images for combinations of software applications that a user may select for deployment to a target system.
2. Related Art
It can be a long and arduous process to install, restore, or configure, i.e., “set up,” software on even a single computer system. Nevertheless, since computer systems are such essential tools most business enterprises of a substantial size have a multitude of them. Consequently, these enterprises face a daunting task to maintain their computer systems and an ever-changing array of software.
There have been a number of innovations for improving ease of set up. For example, US patents by Colligan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,762 B1, “Method and Apparatus for Restoration of a Computer System Hard Drive,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,443 B1, “Method And Software For Supplying A Computer Software Image To A Computer System” (collectively referred to herein as “Colligan”), deal with providing a software image or restoring a corrupted software image. According to Colligan, at the end of a manufacturing process for a computer a “factory download” image is placed on the computer's hard disk drive. Such a factory download image includes compressed files without file links and is referred to herein as a “pre-load” image. Colligan concerns, in particular, built-to-order computer systems. In one of these systems the pre-load image includes files for the operating system, applications, hardware and software drivers, etc., as ordered by a customer or as needed to support hardware ordered by the customer. Upon an initial power up of the computer, the customer installs the operating system and the software applications that were included with the order, which includes configuring user selectable preferences. This installation process changes the original pre-load image. For example, compressed files in the image are decompressed, additional files are created, and file linking occurs. Colligan provides a way to supply a secure copy of the pre-load image on a CD-ROM for a particular built-to-order computer system so that the pre-load image can be installed only on the particular system.
In another example, US patent by O'Connor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,568, “Method of Securing CD-ROM Data for Retrieval by One Machine,” also concerns providing pre-load software images. O'Conner focuses in particular upon supplying encrypted pre-load software images, again with emphasis upon ensuring that the pre-load image can be installed only on one certain computer system.
While innovations in the prior art such as described above have been useful, nevertheless a need still exists for improvements in service to the computer user. For example, a need exists to provide a service that involves the user more directly in software deployment and to deploy the software to the user in a form that supports simplified computer set up.